


Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 4: Red Moon/Lunar Eclipse

by indevan



Series: Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: Gine rarely broke the rules.  She didn’t think of herself as a square or a teetotaller but she didn’t go out of her way to be a delinquent either.  Yet, here she was: out after curfew on the night of the blood moon





	Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 4: Red Moon/Lunar Eclipse

Gine rarely broke the rules.  She didn’t think of herself as a square or a teetotaller but she didn’t go out of her way to be a delinquent either.  Yet, here she was: out after curfew on the night of the blood moon.

The moon shone red above, huge and low in the sky as if it were swollen with blood, and cast its eerie light over the deserted street.  Streetlamps pointed down and she darted from one pool of orange light to the next. This was a game she had come up with a child, before the curfews, of not “touching” the darkness.  She and her friend Argulia would play it. But Argulia was gone, off to drama school up north in places where there weren’t outdated rituals and curfews.

Gine stopped under one light and shivered.  She had heard a sound: something rippling through the air, and it reminded her that she wasn’t out here to play games.

Under the light it was just her and two circling moths, white ones that fluttered pathetically against the light bulb.  But wasn’t that her? She was getting too close to the flame, which was why she was out here.

But what was Bardock doing out at night anyway?   _ He _ was a delinquent.  He had been to the juvenile center twice for boosting cars and he and his friends only showed up for school when they felt like it.

He  _ would _ flagrantly disregard the rules, but that was what drew her to him in the first place.  When he swaggered into her family’s deli and hitched his chin at her in a way so evocative of the silver screen.  She was a romantic but, standing under the light and holding her sweater around herself, she mostly felt like a sucker.  It had been more than the moment in the deli. When he bothered to come to school, he sat behind her in math and would be her partner when they had time to work on the homework.  He was nice when he let his guard down and she wanted to get to know him. To see if there was more in the way he’d drawl, “Hey, Gi-ne” to her, leaning forward across his desk with a smirk on his face, knowing it bugged her when he put the emphasis on her name’s pronunciation like that.

Mostly, though, she wanted to know why the hell he was out after curfew.

Their town had Secrets, the older folks whispered.  They had their rituals and their curfews. Gine could hear the wailing of the wind on certain nights.  Hear the howling of the moon on nights like this. This night was especially dangerous and, every now and then, she could hear a siren in the distance.

She bit her lip.  There was no sign of Bardock and she was thinking she should just cut her losses.  There was something wrong about this night. Not the moon in the sky, pulsing its ruddy light down on the street.  It was a feeling, then, that she was being watched. Her shoulders rose up on their own, hitched around her ears.

She stared at the circle of light around her, feeling as though it were a protective circle.  As long as she stayed inside the sickly spotlight, whatever was out there couldn’t touch her. It was as fake as the game she played as a child but her feet felt rooted in place.  She chewed her bottom lip more forcefully.

Her body was reacting on its own.  She could hear her own breath in her ears between the pounding of her heart.  Blood rushed in her head. It was as if her body knew something she didn’t. The feeling of being watched persisted and she resisted calling out for whoever was out there to cut it out.  But that would draw them to her or, worse, the cops.

Instead she did nothing, shaking in her boots under a streetlight and feeling more and more like an idiot.

All around her town were trees.  The Woods, they were called, with a capital W.  No one was meant to go in them. They seemed to swallow light even on the sunniest day.  She wasn’t too close to the treeline but she was never far away either. A twig snapped somewhere and her body moved.

She leapt from the light and then overcorrected herself, sprawling out in the street.  Her palms felt raw from where they scraped against the asphalt and she was certain that her tights were ripped.  Gine felt foolish as she got up on all fours but then her body froze. She was more than being watched. There was something near her, teasing her.  She sat up fully and picked pebbles out from where they embedded in the heels of her hands. The night felt bright and alive. It was darker than the streetlamp but brighter than a regular light.  She could sense something in the shadows. Something was watching her. Toying with her.

She could hear low, heavy breathing.  She swallowed and began to slowly scuttle back, ready to bolt at a moment’s notice.

Gine saw a shadow step out onto the street.  She blinked and it was closer, darker than the night.  Absorbing the moonbeams, blotting out the streetlamp. Just like the woods.  Her scream was caught in her throat.

A gust of wind blew past her and the shadow monster was on the ground.  A massive wolf held it down with two paws, snarling in its face. The shadow stiffened and then, as quickly as it came, scuttled back into the darkness.  Gine stared at the wolf, realizing that it might not have been her savior. This could have been a supernatural turf business. Or the wolf wanted her as its prey.  Gine braced herself, ready to run. She stared at those big paws and long legs, knowing the wolf would have no trouble catching her.

The wolf turns its furred head to her and glared at her.  She noticed that it had some sort of scarring on its muzzle as if it had been in a fight and she wondered why it was familiar to her.  The wolf’s began to transform, then. It shrank and began resembling more of a human. As its muzzle retracted to a nose and mouth, she saw it scrunch up its face.  It still resembled a wolf in a way but more in the style of a wolfman in a movie than an actual wolf.

Gine squinted in the reddish light, wondering why this werewolf (it had to be) was so familiar to her.  Something in his jet black stare and the cheekbones outlined by that fur. The way his hair stuck out. She covered her mouth.  It couldn’t be.

“Hey, Gi-ne,” Bardock drawled. “Let’s get you home.”


End file.
